Dunked Into Humiliation
by Dazzling Dolphin
Summary: Ian O'Shea tenses up at the sight of Jared Howe shooting his Wanda romantic looks. Could that guy be in love with Wanda? How dare he? He's doing injustice to Melanie! But then Ian receives something unexpected from Melanie Stryder and is dunked into humiliation. Please read to find out!


**_Dunked Into Humiliation:_**

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing._

**_Dunked Into Humiliation:_**

The sun was glowing high in the sky. It was afternoon, the time when the natural light shone its glory all over the place with immense heat. But the heat wasn't that intense today. So Wanda – the soul from outer space, the soul who was living in a petite girl of seventeen, the soul who had fallen in love with humans – was sitting outside, basking in the pleasant warmth and letting her skin get its fill of the sunlight. She was settled comfortably in between the corn field, holding a small flower in her hand and twisting it this way and that, just staring at it. She was relaxing. She had worked so hard in the morning and just to give herself a little time to herself, she had secluded herself into this confinement.

She was thinking of how dramatically her whole life had changed. Changing from species to species, life after life, she had never ever felt this content. It made her feel blessed, to have a place in the midst of these wonderful beings who projected their love and affection in various ways, depending on the person in question. Wanda smiled to herself, regarding the little lavender in her hand. She was once a flower. But had she ever considered the gaping hole in her heart while she was it? No. It was only after experiencing human emotions through Melanie Stryder's body that she managed to realise what she needed in order to seal the hole, and how she managed to project her love to a large extent. The heart was immense and so wide. It could love several people at once. And that too, at a large level. If at all a Supreme power existed, she was repeatedly thanking It for making her human.

Wanda sighed happily.

'Wanda,' said a mesmerising voice from behind.

She smiled.

She knew that voice.

She would recognise it from anywhere.

Looking over her shoulder, she stared right up at the handsome face of Ian O'Shea. He was smiling down at her, hands in his pockets.

'Hey, Ian,' she smiled.

He sat down beside her, making contact with her skin as close as possible.

Wanda wasn't complaining. Heat that had nothing to do with the sun surged through the places their skin made contact with each other. Wanda subtly snuggled more to his side.

Of course Ian noticed and smiled again.

'Penny for your thoughts,' he said.

'You're beautiful,' she sighed.

Ian blinked, amused. He put an arm around her, making her blush.

'Are you okay, my lady?' he teased.

She laughed lightly. 'I'm perfectly fine, my prince. Just had an over dosage, that's all.'

He frowned. 'Over-dosage?'

He paused and then his eyes went wide.

'Wanda, don't tell me you've been drunk!'

Wanda was confused now. 'Me? Drunk?'

'Don't lie! What have you been drinking?!'

'Ian … what's got into you?'

He looked panic-stricken. 'You just said you had an over-dosage. What?'

Wanda seemed to understand. 'Oh! Ian …' she laughed. 'No, Ian I haven't been literally _drinking_ anything … just that …'

'Just that what? You tell me what you've been doing right now, Wanderer!'

Ian rarely called her by her full name. He did so only when he got mad. She sensed that if she didn't tell him, she'd be in deep trouble. Ian can be so protective.

'Ian, calm down,' she said firmly, trying not to laugh.

'What?'

'I meant the over-dosage as _you.'_

'Wait … what?'

'You asked me what I was thinking and so I answered. I'm always thinking about you most of the time. I was just marvelling over the wonderful life I've been blessed with. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me.'

He understood and smiled in relief. Then he was questioning again. 'What do you mean by "Over-Dosage"?'

Wanda smiled, unable to believe that this god could be dense sometimes.

'Well, I'm glued to you and you're glued to me. We seem to be having an over-dosage of each other. Which isn't going to stop us, I swear. It's positive when it comes to love.'

He kissed her cheek. 'I don't care if I get an over-over-over-dosage of you. I'd only want more.'

She blushed, giggled and playfully tried to push him away.

But he dominated her and chuckled as he pushed her to the ground and fell on top of her, face burying into her neck. Wanda wrapped one arm around him and with the other hand, played with his smooth hair.

As they were about to take themselves into their romantic world, they were interrupted by a cough.

Ian extracted himself from her and sat up to find Jared, who was standing with hands in his pockets and with a display of narrowed eyes.

'If you two are done, I'd like to inform you that it is lunch-time,' he said.

Ian glanced at Wanda and back at Jared. 'You came all the way from the cave to tell us this? How'd you find us anyway?'

Jared sighed, annoyed. 'Just get your backside inside, O'Shea.'

Ian pulled Wanda up with him and after quickly dusting his jeans, he gently started to brush his fingers through Wanda's hair, removing corn particles carefully and with concentration.

Jared sent an odd glare at Ian, smiled swiftly at Wanda, turned right around and started walking ahead of them.

Wanda enjoyed Ian's touch but at the same time was troubled by Jared's expression. Was he okay? Why was he disturbed?

'Jared?' she said.

He turned instantly. 'Yes, Wanda?'

Ian frowned a little at that. He didn't miss the strange caress in Jared's voice as he said her name.

But as usual, Wanda was oblivious to anything. So Ian put an arm around her shoulders and tightened his grip on her. His dark eyes sent a glare at Jared, whose eyes were fixed on Wanda.

'Are you feeling well?' Wanda, clouded by innocence and not aware of the tension coming off Ian, asked Jared.

'I'm feeling swell, Wanda,' he smiled back. 'Why?'

'Erm … nothing, you just looked troubled.'

Jared's caramel eyes lost a little of the happiness they had as he let his eyes rove on the hand that was encasing her. The hand of Ian O'Shea.

He sighed to himself and turned away. 'Nothing, Wanda, I'm fine.'

_Oh the hell you are not, Jared Howe, _Ian thought furiously.

He hadn't missed any emotion that had crossed Jared's eyes whenever he saw Wanda in his arms. What was with him?

And what about Melanie?

He let his narrowed eyes settle on the back of Jared's head as they walked in.

Wanda, still innocent, played with Ian's fingers as they went in. Ian felt his slightly burning heart melt into love at the sight of his Wanderer displaying her own means of affection. He wiggled his fingers and slowly started extracting them from her grip. Wanda blinked. He moved his hand near her and then pulled back in a rhythm. Wanda watched this strange act with confusion but then she slowly understood what was going on. She started giggling as she tried to catch Ian's hand.

Ian laughed as he teased her, jerking his hand out of her reach every time she made a lunge.

'Ian, don't mess with me,' laughed Wanda.

'Try me,' he dared, wiggling his fingers.

Wanda stopped and put a hand on her hip, scowling playfully at him. 'Oh yeah?'

She knew what to do to nail him.

So she did the only thing that popped into her mind.

She jumped at Ian and backed him into the wall. Ian stared as she wrapped her arms around his neck as a seductive smile played across her lips. She leant closer and closer, making Ian's heart pump fast. He was bemused. This wasn't like Wanda, to overcome her embarrassment and she being the one to turn on the romance. He smirked in return and wrapped his arms around her waist. His fingers found her spot.

Wanda froze.

'What were you saying?' he smirked. 'Sneaky little monkey.'

He started tickling her. Wanda started giggling and squirmed in his arms.

'Ian – stop!' she laughed.

He laughed with her and making use of her lack of grip, he pinned her to the wall. He stopped tickling her and leant into her, with seducement evident in his eyes.

'What are you doing?' Wanda said, blushing.

Just as he was about to kiss her, they were interrupted by someone.

'Hey, are you going to come or not?'

Ian pulled back enough to see a vividly annoyed Jared, staring at their romance.

'Seriously, Jared, have you ever come across the word "privacy"?'

'Privacy is a privilege, Ian,' replied Jared. 'But not in the middle of publicity. Lunch is waiting.'

Ian was troubled by his pushiness. Jared's actions and expressions were scaring him. Why was he trying to stick close to them? And why were his eyes slightly narrowed?

Ian swallowed and looked at Wanda. She was, as usual, oblivious. He sighed and took her hand. 'Alright, Jared, we're coming.'

Jared gave a special smile for Wanda. This made Ian annoyed. Seriously, what was with him?

Wanda skipped by happily alongside Ian, gripping his hand and smiling at Jared whenever he did. She didn't notice the thicket of tension bubbling between the two men.

Ian made himself a mental note. After lunch was over, he was going to corner Jared Howe and demand him for an explanation. He pursed his lips for now as he watched Jared glance at Wanda every now and then and he was so sure he could see a flash of regret in his caramel eyes whenever he saw his and Wanda's intertwined hands.

Still stone-faced and burning with anger, he led Wanda inside the lunch room.

'Wanda, I'll get lunch,' he said to her. 'You go and find a lovely place to sit.'

Wanda gave a swift kiss on his lips and skipped off. She smiled brightly at Jamie and Melanie. Ian smiled as he saw Melanie kiss her cheek and Jamie ruffle her hair. Wanda giggled and started joking with them. His smile turned into a frown when he noticed Jared get his lunch quickly and rush over to Wanda's side.

Ian couldn't believe his eyes. Jared smiled at Wanda and ruffled her hair as well. But that was not all. He even had the nerve to feed Wanda a mouthful of chicken.

_JARED HOWE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!_

Ian snatched a plate, served it with lunch both for Wanda and himself and made his way stiffly over to his Wanda. He grabbed Wanda's hand and made her sit down beside Melanie. Before Jared could sit down next to Wanda, he pressed up next to her.

'Here you go, sweetheart,' he smiled at Wanda.

'Thanks, Ian,' she smiled back. She kissed his cheek and Melanie giggled.

'Looks like you two are on a roll,' she teased.

Ian looked out of the corner of his eyes at Jared. The jerk had his jaws clenched.

Ian's insides burned. He so was going to pummel Jared. How could he do this to Melanie? But neither Wanda nor Melanie noticed Jared's expression of resent.

_Fine, _thought Ian. _He's going to face me sooner or later. _

After lunch was over, Ian washed his hands and glared at Jared through the corner of his eyes.

_You're dead, Jared Howe._

After washing his plate as well, he waited while Jared returned.

'Ian,' said a soft voice.

He looked down to see Wanda concerned. She gripped his hand. 'You look troubled, are you okay?'

'I'm fine, honey,' he smiled and he hugged her and gave her a sweet and gentle kiss. Wanda blushed and instantly melted into it. But they soon broke apart.

Ian noticed Jared staring at them with an oddly troubled expression. He gently let go of Wanda and went over to him.

'Jared,' he said stiffly.

'Yes, Ian?'

'A private word, if you please.'

Jared blinked and then shrugged. 'Sure.'

Not looking at the concerned faces of Melanie and Wanda, Ian led Jared out into the corridor. He clenched his fists together and tried to keep his breathing even. He kept walking and not saying a word to Jared.

Finally, once he was sure they were out of earshot of the others, he turned right around and … punched Jared.

'OW!' Jared yelled, grabbing his blown jaw. 'Jesus, Ian, what the hell was that for?'

'You jerk!' Ian shouted. 'You're hitting on Wanda!'

'What?' Jared was nonplussed. 'Are you crazy?'

'Don't lie to me, Jared, I've been watching you for a long time!'

'Hey, wait –!'

'You sick mutt!' Ian shouted, not giving Jared a chance to answer. 'God, Melanie should be punching you too. How can you do this to her? And Wanda, she belongs to me! She's _mine!'_

'Look, mate, you're –'

'Don't say anything, Jared, just shut up!'

'IAN, WILL YOU LISTEN –'

'The hell I won't, you bastard!'

'Ian, stop!' said another voice and Ian froze in the prospect of punching Jared. He turned around to see Wanda and Melanie watching them with wide eyes.

They blinked and as if she had been bottling it up, Melanie burst into fits of laughter.

Ian stared.

'APRIL FOOL!' Melanie laughed.

Ian looked stupefied. Jared started laughing too and so did Wanda. All three of them laughed their hearts out, causing Ian to wonder if he was mental or not.

'Hey,' he said. 'What the hell are you all laughing about?'

Wanda stopped laughing and jumped into his arms. She gave him a swift kiss.

'Ian,' said Melanie.

He looked at her.

'Jared acted like that to fool you,' she giggled.

Ian blinked several times. 'Wha –?'

'You've always been the hardest to prank,' she said. 'So I thought of this crazy idea to throw the arrow right at the crucial part. And that is Wanda now. So I told Jared to act like he was interested in her and he agreed to it. He's such a good actor isn't he? Good enough to finally fool you.'

Ian stared at Jared, who was still laughing, though he was rubbing his punched jaw.

'Ow, that seriously hurt, man,' he commented.

Ian went pink and Wanda giggled.

'You knew too?' he asked her.

She nodded. 'Mel told me this morning about her sneaky plan. She bribed me with Cheetos so I wouldn't tell you what she and Jared were up to. I'm sorry, Ian.'

Melanie giggled again. 'You should have seen your face in the lunch room.'

Ian stared at one face to the other. He couldn't believe he was tricked. Then he collected himself and slowly started smiling. The smile grew wider … and wider … until he finally started laughing as well.

He kissed Wanda's cheek and then looked at Jared. 'Sorry, man.'

'Naw, it's okay,' he smirked, wrapping an arm around Melanie. 'Actually I can't believe you really fell for it. Thought it was going to be hard. But, wow, Ian O'Shea.'

'Alright, get outta here,' Ian said, still pink.

'Wow, Kyle's gonna _love_ this_,' _Jared snickered.

'DON'T YOU DARE!'

_The End._

**_Did you like it? Please review, I'll totally appreciate it_**


End file.
